Gods
Located throughout the world are Shrines where you can pray to a particular god or goddess. Each god or goddess has varying abilities and will pass on special assistance to their followers. To follow a particular god, you must firstly be in a guild and you must also find the entrance of that shrine and type JOIN. Any Alignment: Hamran - God of Health and Vitality Morthorian - God of Travel and Exploration Orianna - Goddess of the Sea Orien - God of War Orig - God of Learning and Knowledge Samrik - God of Magic Telgrath - God of the Beasts Tigress - Goddess of War Zephyr - God of Elements Good: Allana - Goddess of Love and Seduction Elena - Goddess of Hope Eyrithina - God of Hunting and Elves Granduar - God of Honour Lyrena - Goddess of Sorcery Serena - Goddess of Healing Neutral: Cyris - God of Chance Gaea - Goddess of Nature Evil: Gorthank - God of Hammer and Dwarves Helsang - God of Assassination Orthang - God of Humanoids and Debauchary Sythrina - Goddess of Thievery Therak - God of Death and Damnation Zan - God of the Dark Arts Major God Changes (10/7/2019) Gods that give stats greatly increased across the board Gods that give attacks give at least 3 extra and up to 6 based on remort Gods that grant damage bonus all increased across the board Gods that heal when low now heal you for 3% of your max health Allana * +hp on level * Chance to stun on attack * Immune to redirect * Improved death dance Cyris * Chance to block attacks * Can improve or lower haste bonus at random * Increased chance, based on level and remort, to strike an impaled target's bleeding wounds Elena ' * +hp on level * Random heal when hp low * Triple Spirit siphon effect for clerics '''Eyrithina ' * +move/hp on level * Rangers gain bonus fire damage * Extra attacks * Chance for no delay when firing in combat * Reduced fletch delay 'Gaea ' * Nature damage bonus * Random bonus on attack * Take reduced damage in rooms affected by plant growth * Increased damage with thorns '''Gorthank * Bonus to bludgeon/crush/pound/stave weapons * Extra attacks * Increased damroll effect Granduar * Old bonuses + hp on level * Holy Blow can smite neutral enemies * Cleric smite/judgement x2 damage to neutral and evil enemies Hamran ''' * +hp on level * Random heal when hp low * Completely immune to poison and disease * Increased damage with slam '''Helsang * Better damage on piercing skills * Extra attacks * Improved Slit chances Lyrena ''' * +mana on level * Random bonus on attack * Chance based on level and remort to cast spells twice * Increased damage with color spray '''Morthorian * +mv/hp on level * Randomly stuns mob * Able to recall from !RECALL rooms * Immune to DT/PAIN rooms Orianna * Bonus damage on water sphere * Random Bonus on attack. * Increased damage with Water Jet * Water jet spell can crit, chance increases with level Orien * +hp on level * Extra attacks * Extra damage on regular attacks * Chance for a counterattack with a regular attack when hit Orig * +hp/mana/mv on level * 30% XP Bonus * More practices gained on level Orthang * Chance to stun on attack * Improved Choke Samrik * +mana on level * Random bonus on attack * Chance based on level and remort to cast successfully in !MAGIC rooms and vs !MAGIC mobs * Increased damage with acid blast Serena * Healing is more effective * Random heal when hp low * Triple damage with brand Sythrina * Chance to stun on attack * Double gold bonus effect Telgrath * Extra attacks * Increased damage with gouge * Gouge able to blind !BLIND mobs Therak * Increase chance for Death Knight to stun with Armageddon? * Random bonus on attack * Bonus to Death sphere. Old bonuses still intact. * Improved Slay Living * Increased damage with death finger Tigress * Extra attacks * Triple Rage Regen from hitting and being hit * Increased damage with Brutalize 'Zan ' * Chance to block attacks * Death sphere damage bonus * Increased damage with Hex * Able to use Hex if Magic User class 'Zephyr ' * Extra damage in elemental spheres * Random bonus on attack * Increased damage with elemental storm, air jet, sand jet, ice bolt * Chance to stun !SPELLBASH mobs with elemental storm